Driving Lessons
by Diary
Summary: Bobby gives Justin and Austin a driving lesson. There are some clear-the-air conversations during the day, too. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty.

* * *

"I'm just saying that we live in New York. Besides cops, cab, bus, and subway drivers and ferry and tram operators are the only people who need to know how to drive."

Officer Samuel Fitzgerald sighs as he waits for the red light to change. "You refuse to take cabs after that detective show you watched, and you might want to leave New York one day."

"I don't refuse," Austin insists. "I just strongly object. And I'm pretty sure other places have buses, at least."

"Look, kiddo, if it doesn't work out, that's fine. But I think that learning how to drive could be something valuable in the future."

"Not that I'm complaining, but you could enrol me in driver's ed."

"That costs money, and since you've made it clear you aren't sure about this, I'm not willing to spend it. And I don't have the patience to try to teach you."

"I don't think Mr Talercio likes me."

The light changes, and Samuel goes, considering his next words carefully. "What makes you think that?"

"I think he feels like I'm intruding. He's supposed to be spending time with his new wife and stepson, and then, there's me. I caused problems before he even married Aunt Hilda."

"No, you didn't," Samuel says, firmly. "Austin, I'm not saying this is Justin or Mrs Talercio's fault, but you aren't responsible for the fact that Justin wasn't out when you started dating him. That's what caused problems."

"Besides," he adds, taking a turn, "I think you're projecting, buddy. Part of bonding with family means getting close to the people they're close to. Friends, boyfriends, teachers, all that. I think he likes you just fine."

"Do you like Justin?"

"From what I know, yes," Samuel answers. "You haven't brought him along much, but from what I can tell, he's a good kid, and you always come home with a smile when you've been with him."

Austin hesitates for a long moment. "Do you think Mom would like him?"

"I promise, she'll be here for Christmas," Samuel answers.

"Yeah, but do you think she will?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't. All she wants for you is for you to be happy."

"And yet, she still refuses to let me go to Cleveland with her when she visits her parents. I've never even met my grandparents."

"It's a dangerous place."

"Because New York is so safe," Austin replies as Samuel pulls into the Suarez driveway.

…

"Hey, baby," Aunt Hilda says, kissing Austin. "Listen, honey, Justin's grandpa sent over some flan."

Quickly hugging his dad, Justin says, "Bye, Dad, love you."

He rushes to the kitchen, barely hearing, "I love you, too."

Some part of him is sure that his dad and the others are having a private conversation, but he's willing to let that go in exchange for food, especially Ignacio's.

Once he's finished several pieces, Aunt Hilda and Mr Talercio appear. "Hey, Austin," the latter says, clasping his shoulder. "Justin will be down in a few minutes. Ready to start driving?"

"Honestly, I don't really see the point," Austin answers, hoping that doesn't sound impolite.

"Yeah, your dad told me. Don't worry; I think you'll really like it once you've learned enough and see how much freedom it gives you."

"Oh, where is that boy," Aunt Hilda mutters. "Justin! It's a driving lesson, not a date in Central Park! Don't keep Bobby and your boyfriend waiting!"

As always, Austin automatically winces when her voice rises.

Mr Talercio laughs, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Mom, I told you how important it is to- Oh, hi, Austin."

"Hey," Austin says, going over and wondering if it's okay to kiss him.

"Well, my hair isn't styled right," Justin says, glaring at his mother, "but if you're ready, I am."

Personally, Austin thinks Justin's hair looks fine, but he knows saying so will probably earn him an exasperated look. "Yeah, now's good."

…

"Now, pay attention as Justin backs out," Mr Talercio says from the backseat. "Justin, do you need to adjust the mirror?"

"No, it's good."

"Alright, go ahead."

Austin can feel how slowly and tentatively the car rolls backwards. It makes him uneasy.

"Now, Justin tells Austin what the law says about turn signals."

Justin does, and Austin tries to remember, still feeling uneasy with how tense things are. Thankfully, however, once they get on the freeway, it starts to feel like a normal car ride.

"Now, we're going to get off at the next exit. First, though," Mr Talercio says, leaning up, "look up. You see that big, blue H sign?"

"Yeah," Austin answers.

"That's a hospital sign. If you ever need to get to one, you look for and follow them. It doesn't matter if they go through a toll road or not; follow them straight or whichever way they direct you."

"What made the city do that," he asks, curious.

Justin makes a stifled sound, and Austin glares. However, Mr Talercio squeezes his shoulder. "Good question, buddy. Actually, that started in…"

…

When they get to a deserted parking lot, Mr Talercio says, "Okay, now, you two switch."

Austin's stomach lurches, but he ignores it and gets out, going around to slide into the driver's seat. He hates being nervous and scared.

Justin reaches over and touches his hand. He looks over, already feeling better, and Justin says, softly, "It'll be fine."

Nodding, he grins. "Thanks."

"Seatbelts on," Mr Talercio orders. "I know we're just in a parking lot, but it's an important habit to get into. Now, Austin, I want you to check the mirrors and see if you can see the tree behind us without stretching."

After the mirrors are adjusted properly, Austin starts the car. It takes a few minutes for him to convince himself he can do this without hurting himself, Justin, and Mr Talercio, but once he does, he finds driving is exciting. He's not sure he'd want to do it every day, but he can see how being able to do so would be useful.

"You're a natural, kid," Mr Talercio says once Austin's driven on the freeway for a few minutes. "Take that exit on the right. We're going to work on parking next."

…

"It took me a month to learn how to park," Justin says, as they eat their hot dogs.

Austin sudden feels a prick of fear in his neck.

Justin doesn't sound mad, but he sort of sounds like he did when they were frenemies. When he wasn't insisting Austin was a terrible actor, he seemed to think that Austin was better and that he shouldn't even both trying to compete against him.

Which just isn't true; he and Justin have different styles, but Justin is very talented. The first time he saw Justin put everything into a scene, he was amazed and worried he'd never get to his level before the semester ended.

"Some people are just fast learners," Mr Talercio says, sitting down. "Need some more salad dressing, buddy?"

"I'll get it," Austin volunteers.

As he does, he bumps into another boy.

"Sorry," he apologises.

"No problem," the other boy says, smiling. "I'm Reid. Reid Spencer."

"Austin Fitzgerald," he says, offering his hand. Then, noticing the pin on the boy's shirt, he notes, "Army brat. Mom or Dad?"

"Dad's military, Mom's a detective," Reid answers as they walk. "You?"

"Manhattan 17th," he answers, getting the salad dressing and some lemon slices. Justin always wants to take them home, but they usually forget to get them before leaving. "My dad's a patrol officer."

"Cool. So, what are you doing so far out of town?'

"My boyfriend's stepdad is giving us driving lessons."

"Oh," Reid says, sounding disappointed. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," Austin says, going back over the table. "Here," he says, setting the lemon slices down. "Maybe we won't forget them this time."

Justin gives a small smile, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you."

…

When they get back to the Suarez house, Austin waits until the adults are out of earshot before asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

He doesn't understand why Justin has been so quiet. He didn't sing along when his favourite Lady Gaga song came on, he didn't insult Austin when Austin accidentally ran a stop sign, and whenever Austin tried to ask what was wrong, both Justin and Mr Talercio seemed to actively work to change the subject.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you've been really distant," he answers. "Either I did something wrong, or-"

"Wrackspurts don't exit."

"You've yet to disprove it."

"JK Rowling has said-"

"I know what she's said," he answers, sitting down on the couch and pulling Justin down with him. "I think she believes it, but I also think that she might unknowingly have knowledge of real things."

"You're insane," Justin says, leaning back and sighing.

Grinning, Austin says, "And you're the one dating an insane boy; what does that make you?"

That's apparently the wrong thing to say, as Justin goes very quiet, again.

As Austin's trying to figure out what to say, Justin asks, "Do you think maybe we're too serious?"

"Too- What?"

He's has to believe he's just misheard or misunderstood something. If Justin's about to break up with him, he's- well, he'll want to take the amulet stickers that Justin keeps on his bedroom mirror, but he knows he probably won't be able to bring himself to. Even if Justin doesn't believe, he does, and he's not going to be responsible for demons stealing his ex-boyfriend's soul.

At the very least, Justin could have broken up with him in public or, better yet, at his own house so that he doesn't end up stuck at his ex-boyfriend's house while trying to figure out how to get home.

Austin's never even had an ex-boyfriend. What could he have done that's so wrong he couldn't even make this work for more than two months?

"You were flirting with that guy at the restaurant."

"Flirting? What guy?"

Then, he remembers the military brat he bumped into. "Justin, I talked to him for a minute while I got the salad dressing and lemon slices. You know how you're always going on about me not noticing clothes and accessories? Well, he had a pin on his shirt; it's an identifier for what military base a parent or guardian is stationed at. That's all we talked about. I don't even remember his name or which parent is military."

"Why are you dating me?"

Trying to stem the rising confusion and panic, Austin answers, "We kissed, you left a rambling voice-mail, I came over, and we realised we both liked each other? You do- I still like you, but I guess if you don't-"

"Of course, I do," Justin interrupts, reaching over to link their fingers together.

It makes the pain in his stomach settle and helps him feel less overheated and able to breathe more easily, but it also makes his confusion worse.

"It's just- You're good at everything. You fit in everywhere. I can't believe you didn't notice, but that guy was really interested in you."

Sighing, Austin leans back. "I'm not good at everything. There are places I don't fit in, and we talked about parents for a minute. How's that flirting?"

"It's just- if you like someone else-

"A minute! We talked about parents," Austin insists, trying to keep his voice down. "I don't like anyone else. I've liked you since the first time I saw you."

"It doesn't seem like it sometimes," Justin answers, almost too soft to hear. "You make friends with everyone. I challenged you, and we spent so much time competing over Lily."

"Actually, you were competing. I was trying not to let my crush on you get in the way. Which, it did, anyways."

Before Justin can answer, he leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Look, when I was ten, my dad started taking me to the funerals of fallen officers," he says, quietly. "I don't even remember which funeral it was, but at one of them, there was an old woman. She was- I don't remember that, either. But after the service, I went over to talk to her, and she picked me up and put me in her lap. She gave me some candy from her purse, and she told me that fear was my greatest enemy."

He looks over and sees Justin is still listening. Taking a deep breath, he continues, "She said I couldn't be afraid. 'Everyone dies,' she said. 'Tomorrow, it could be you, it could be your father, or it could be someone else you love.'"

"Well, that's a depressing, potentially traumatising thing to tell a ten-year-old."

"I guess," Austin agrees. "But it wasn't for me. Before then, I always knew there was so much I could do, but I was quieter back then, shyer. I didn't play much with other kids or leave the house often. 'Know your limits,' she told me. 'Don't do anything you know to be wrong. And don't be afraid.' It's weird, but I still remember all those words so clearly."

He shrugs. "So, after that, I stopped being afraid of whatever I was afraid of. I know you think I'm cocky sometimes, but I just know what I can do and I don't- I do it without second-guessing myself."

"I used to be like that."

"You still are sometimes," he replies.

If he's honest, he wishes Justin were more often. He knows people have hurt Justin in the past, made him doubt himself, made him feel unsafe. But Justin is amazing, a fact he knew the first time he heard the other boy speak. If he could, he'd find a way to remind Justin every day until Justin just knew without needing anyone to show him.

Austin would still want to show him, but if Justin always knew, anyways, he wouldn't feel so bad when he couldn't.

"Can we go up to your room," he asks. "I want to show you something on your laptop."

Looking surprised and confused, Justin only says, "Okay." Standing up, he calls, "Mom, we're going to my room. I know- the door will stay open!"

…

After logging onto his dad's account, he says, "Don't get upset, okay?"

He shows the pictures of his bruised face to Justin, who gasps. Realising he should have explained the context of the pictures before showing them, he grabs Justin's hand and says, quickly, "No one hurt me."

"Explain," Justin says, weakly.

"That's from when I went to visit my cousin in Ohio. He has a friend who helped me practise baseball. I did okay with catching and batting, but whenever I tried pitching, yeah," he says, gesturing to the pictures. "That happened."

"So, you're bad at pitching," Justin says, minimising the pictures.

"I'm also bad at dealing with crushes," he says, turning around.

Justin sits down on the bed. "You thought I liked Lily."

"Yeah, but it was more than that," Austin answers, his hand automatically going to his face. He'd kissed a boy at his old drama school. The punch was fair; kissing people without warning or consent wasn't right.

Not that he'd learned much from it, he reflects, remembering his first kiss with Justin.

"I was scared," he says. "I could have just been your friend, but I was hurt and annoyed and confused. I made you think I liked her, too, and I kept trying to beat you even though all I really wanted was to hang out with you."

"It's not all your fault. I liked you since the first time I saw your smile, but I wasn't ready to deal with any of it."

"Yeah, well, no matter who has the bigger blame, I wish I hadn't wasted so much time," Austin says. "Justin, I promise you, I haven't been thinking about that guy. I wasn't even really thinking about him when he was there talking to me."

That causes Justin to smile.

They lean towards one another and share a kiss.

When they break apart, Austin blurts out, "I don't think your stepdad likes me very much."

…

"Bobby, tell Austin that you like him," Justin demands, still keeping an untwistable grip on Austin's wrist.

Austin so isn't going Black Friday shopping with the Suarez family. After this, he can't be guilted. He'll stay at home and sleep at three in the morning like any sensible, non-fae descended person ought to be doing.

Mr Talercio blinks in confusion. "What? Of course, I like Austin," he says, looking at Austin questioningly.

"He thinks you don't."

Austin would very much like to be transported back home now.

Sighing, Mr Talercio says, "Alright, Justin go. Give me and your boyfriend some privacy."

Before Austin can react, his boyfriend is already gone.

"He has preternatural blood," he insists.

Chuckling, Mr Talercio says, "Sit down, Austin. We need to clear the air, no matter how uncomfortable it might be."

Complying, Austin sits down, his body unnaturally rigid.

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"I don't think this is something we need-"

"Hey," Mr Talercio says, firmly. "We both care about Justin. For his sake, we're doing this."

"I just feel like you think I'm an intruder. I know I ruined your plans to spend time with Justin before the wedding, and now, I'm still taking up a lot of his time."

"I'm glad he's found a boyfriend," Mr Talercio answers. "You're a good kid, and you make him happy. Before the wedding, I was worried Justin didn't like _me_. If I'd known sooner, I'd have been fine with him spending all his time with you."

"I'm sorry you didn't."

"It isn't either of your faults," Mr Talercio answers. "Justin's had a rough time in the past. A mama's love can only go so far. He was scared. But he's a tough boy."

Reaching over, he pats Austin on the shoulder. "I don't have any objections to you or the relationship. I just try to give you two as much privacy as I can when you're here; I know there aren't many other places where it's safe and comfortable just to be together."

"Thank you," Austin says.

"No problem. We good?"

"Yeah," he answers, smiling. "We're good."

"Good. Now, go be with Justin."

…

"How was it, kiddo?"

"Good," Austin answers. "I think I might like driving, after all."

Samuel nods. "Clear your schedule for next Saturday; you've been enlisted in helping me find a car."

"Dad," Austin sighs, "just because I'm taking driving lessons doesn't mean that I'm going to be helpful in you finding a car to trade."

"I'll pay you ten dollars."

"Fine," Austin agrees. "Even though this goes against my own self-interests, I still feel the need to remind you that most child psychologists agree that using-"

"Yeah, I know, kid," Samuel interrupts, amused. "I've gotten this speech from you, Lily, and several other parents. Bribery usually works with us, and so, I'm sticking to it."

"You didn't bribe me to take the lessons."

"It was a day spent with your boyfriend. If that's not bribery enough, you need a new boyfriend."

"No," Austin answers. "I'm happy with Justin."

Then, spotting a hospital sign, he says, "Hey, guess what Bobby taught me today?"


End file.
